VicJori-Yes
by wontaskyouformercy
Summary: Sikowitz dares the gang to say "yes" in response for everything for a day. This leads to Jade asking to see Tori after school to make pizza, which she has to agree to. Then things get very Jori. Takes place after Victori-Yes, AKA the series finale. Jori/Femslash/Smut & Fluff. Was initially a one shot but may keep it going.


_"You don't have to say yes to kissing,_

 _or anything dangerous or..._

 _Illegal._

 _But everything else... Just say yes._

 _Will you? "_

 _In unison, the class enthusiastically accepts the challenge, "Yeah!"_

_ Later that day __

Covered in the flour and sweat, Tori battles with a massive blob of pizza dough, her knuckles kneading and working the material with relative struggle. Jade stops paying attention to her laptop as she hears a grunt from the kitchen, and watches Tori from afar, now intrigued. The Latina's slim fingers spread over the dough, gripping down and pulling the handfuls apart and then rejoining them. Despite her frustration, she was gentle, like she was afraid the dough was sentient and she'd hurt it if she was too rough. _I wonder how those hands feel,_ Jade ponders.

"Would you get off your butt help me with this stupid pizza!" Tori shouts, eyes not wavering from the dough in her hands.

Jade throws her head back and with a groan, sets aside her laptop and stands to her feet. She walks over to the youngest Vega, steps careful and purposefully dragged out as she thinks of her next course of action. She wasn't going to help, not really. But she did want to get a better view of the entertainment. Jade stands as close to her as possible without intruding her personal space, pointing out a single finger and poking at the dough with a grimace, "You should go wash your hands," she mutters, eyes gesturing to them, "They're disgusting," she finalizes, being sure to add a healthy amount of venom to her words. Tori huffs but she never expected Jade to say anything nice, so this remark rolls off her shoulders easily, and looking down, her hands were caked in flour and dough bits. She turns, facing away from Jade as she walks towards the sink. She reaches the sink and turns the faucet on, pumping handfuls of liquid soap into her palm and cleansing her hands free of would-be-pizza. Jade takes another step, Tori's back still facing her, and she's chewing on her bottom lip now. _Why am I so nervous? Why does this feel so weird?_ She glances down the frame of Tori, she was slim but tone and had curves that really weren't accentuated enough with her choice of wardrobe. Her eyes linger on the Latina's butt, her thumb and index finger absentmindedly fiddling with the poor excuse for pizza dough on the table.

 _Say yes to anything,_ she thinks.

 _Anything._

"Hey," Jade breaks the silence over the background sound of the water, Tori's head raising in acknowledgement but not turning to face Jade- she really wanted her hands clean, now self conscious, "Can we do something else?"

Tori scoffs, annoyed, "Seriously? We-I-go through all this and you change your mind now?" She emphasizes on the last word, turning the sink off and drying her now cleaned hands with several sheets of papertowel, swiveling around to face Jade. Jade purses her lips and looks up at the ceiling, as if thinking, "Yep. Pretty much," she says dryly, looking back at the woman before her. Tori crumples up the papertowel and tosses it into the trashcan, her hands questioningly open as they rise and fall, hitting against each of her thighs in unison, "What did you have in mind?" she asks, back leaning against the counter, curious and somewhat tentative. Jade was known for being malicious and with this newfound power, who knows what'd she ask of Tori. Jade takes another step towards Tori and Tori swallows thickly, feeling her body tremble like a rattle. Jade picks up on this and smirks, feeling sorry for scaring the youngest Vega so much, "Geeze, will you calm down? I'm not gonna hurt you," she says happily, genuinely, but Tori doesn't believe her yet. Jade takes another step, combat boots striding over the tile floor with confidence and assertion, and then the tips of her shoes bump with Vega's and Tori can't fight the rambuctious pounding of her heart, the flushing of blood loud in her ears as her skin glows pink.

"You're actually really cute," Jade mutters under her breath, looking down at their touching shoes, and Tori's eyes widen as she glances around the room, her head dipping in towards Jade as she swears she misheard her, "I-Wait, W-What?" she squeaks out. It wasn't just the fact another girl was potentially hitting on her but because it was Jade and Jade hates her. This could very well be a trap, a game, to Jade. Something to blackmail Tori with for later. Jade draws a foot back and returns it, purposefully bumping it into Tori's shoe again, like a child kicking rocks. Tori looks down at their feet and makes a face at the Goth's purposeful kicking.

"I don't want to make pizza," Jade mutters, taking another step so her leg is between the Latina's, pressing their bodies flush against eachother, fire igniting on all the skin that's touching, their hipbones firm against the others'. Tori incoherently starts and restarts her sentences, having words fly through her mind but nothing able to be said coherently. Jade is smirking her signature devilish smile, looking down at Tori now, tilting her head so she can meet her gaze, but Tori isn't having it. She raises her hands and places them firm on Jade's shoulders, instead of telling her to get off (because words have failed at this point) to make her, but the girl is built solid- like a block of lead- and Tori doesn't even think Jade can feel her resisting her. Jade's fingers tap against the wrist bone of Tori, trailing upwards the length of her arm, leaving a trail of gooseflesh along the way, her nails lightly dragging downward as they retrace this random pattern,

"You can say no," she breathes out, a little louder, to which Tori squeaks in response to. She rests her forehead against the shorter girls, sucking in a deep breath to calm herself as she speaks,

"This doesn't apply to the challenge we took earlier, but.." she continues, in regards to the assignment they agreed to earlier that day, her fingers trailing back up Tori's arms, the tips disappearing under the cuff of her shirt sleeves. Her thumb soothes over the hidden skin as her eyes meet with Tori's, the air thick between them, their heavy breaths raising the temperature in the room,

"Can I.." she trails off, not finding the confidence needed to say the last word. Tori glances frantically back and forth between Jade's eyes, searching for the answer, the truth of the intentions behind all this, but she comes up empty and scared, like a deer caught in headlights. Jade sighs, Tori's anxiety rubbing off on her now. She places each of her hands over Tori's, rubbing her whitened knuckles until she feels the tension dissipate, her breath hot against Tori's lips. Tori seems to be able to breathe easier because of this action and Jade doesn't wait for permission, overwhelmed with desire she takes her chances and leans in to capture the Latina's lips, her kiss soft and firm, she can hear a rumble caught in the throat of the other girl but it's quickly swallowed, and to her surprise, Tori's hands leave from Jade's shoulders to either side of her neck, her palms cold and moist but her motions reassuring- thumbs massaging the skin and tips of her fingers tugging at the raven and vibrant purple locks of hair. Jade breaks the kiss first to breathe, her head dizzy, and Tori's thumb traces the bone in her jawline, earning a small smile from Jade at the reassuring gesture. Tori leans in this time, kissing Jade again with greater fervor, moving her lips in sync with hers. Jade is the first to poke her tongue against Tori's bottom lip, burning hot, to which Tori accepts graciously, parting her lips and Jade all too eagerly slips her tongue in, finding Tori's hidden and shy, but the newfound contact makes them both stifle a moan in unison. Tori's fingers snake completely into Jade's hair now, gripping at the roots as Jade presses harder into her, as if there was anymore of a gap between them. Jade breaks the kiss abruptly and Tori whines and the loss of contact,

"Why-"

And that's all she can breathe out, because then Jade has her lips locked onto Tori's collar bone, sucking hard to bruise the skin almost immediately, and Tori can't find the words to speak anymore. The sensation stings and burns, teeth nipping at the reddenned skin making it worse, and instinct is telling Tori to pull away at the discomfort, to tell her to stop, but Tori doesn't want to interrupt her- She wants to experience Jade as is, and not as someone she's not. That's what would be genuine. And Jade, if anything else, is rough and jagged on every corner, always has been. Her lips travel downward and a new mark is born, this time her tongue is kind enough to circle and soothe the stinging bruise. Confident yet lightly trembling fingers slip under Tori's shirt, exploring the warm caramel skin found there. She's so toned yet so soft and delicate- like she's going to break her if she's too rough. Jade's lips move upward to Tori's neck now, pressing tender kisses against her skin, her hands flat against the Latina's waist, scared she's gonna disappear if she doesn't hold her close enough. Tori's hands move back down to Jade's leather jacket, enjoying what's happening but deciding this article of clothing is just a burden now. She tugs at the garmet and Jade instantly freezes in her tracks. Now Tori thinks she's fucked up.

"Sorry, I just thought-"

"No. You're right," Jade reassures her, pulling back and stripping the coat off, tossing it somewhere on the floor, "It was just in the way," Jade breathes against Tori's lips and wow, her voice is low and husky and she's never heard Jade's voice so... lusty. A familiar warmth shoots up her thighs at the sound of Jade's voice alone, and now she prepares herself for what this could develop into. Jade's hands grip Tori's hips, tight enough for her thumbs to indent bruises on the skin through the denim, colliding her into her again. They kiss again passionately with greater need, cautious hands soothe over Jade's shoulders, trailing downward and pausing just above the slope of her breasts. Jade groans frustratedly into Tori's mouth and damn if that isn't the sexiest thing she's done since they've met.

"You can touch me, Vega," To emphasize her point, one of her hands leave Tori's hips, carefully holding one of Tori's hands and replacing it lower, over her breast, pressing it firmly against the mound of skin, a high pitched moan leaving her throat when the Latina squeezes at the handful in her palm. Jade brings both hands back to Tori, grasping the hem of her shirt and tugging at the garment eagerly, looking into her chocolate brown eyes for confirmation. She parts her lips to speak but before she can, Tori is already breathing out the word _yes_. She tugs the shirt off over her head, the action causing the brunettes's hair to tousle and frizz, which seems to be a turn on for Jade. She cups each hand on either side of Tori's face, studying her for a moment.

"You're gorgeous," she goes, smiling softly and pulling her in for another kiss, but this one isn't like the other ones before. This one is soft, short and sweet, and it shoots electricity through both of their bodies, Tori's knees feeling weak at the newfound gentle side of the normally hostile Goth. Her hands are both on Jade now, they trail upward to Jade's collarbone and down again, caressing the upper half of her body, their movements gentle but firm. Jade's eyes are closed, relishing the feeling of affection she was getting. Tori's fingertips slip under Jade's collar briefly and the contact makes Jade's breath hitch, and then they're back over the fabric again, resuming their pattern over the upper half of her torso. She trails down again, squeezing down on both breasts tenderly, her thumbs pressing into the nipples through both her bra and shirt and Jade throws her head back and sighs, muttering the words _oh fuck_.

She bites down her bottom lip and grins down at Tori, dropping down and wrapping her arms just beneath Tori's butt, scooping the youngest Vega in her arms and picking her up, which elicits a surprised squeal from Tori. With a surprising amount of coordination and soft chuckling, she carries her to the stairs and upwards to Tori's bedroom, Tori peppering her face with kisses along the way. She meets the top of the stairs and kicks Tori's bedroom door inward and using her back to close it behind her. She very carefully lays Tori down on the mattress, climbing on top of her like a predator hovering over its' prey, a look of hunger evident behind those piercing green eyes.

Tori tugs at Jade's shirt and Jade doesn't need anymore persuasion- she slips the shirt off and over her head, tossing it aside somewhere on Tori's red carpeted floor. Tori leans up and presses kisses along Jade's sternum and the valley of her breasts, Jade laughing softly at how eager Tori has now become. She works off her boots now, using her feet to do so. They fall to carpet with a soft thud each. She braces each hand aside Tori, looking down at her and admiring her again, the soft light of the setting sun giving her caramel skin a more alluring glow- as if it was even possible. Tori gives Jade's chest a departing kiss and she meets Jade's eyes with a dazzling smile, propped up on her elbows still. She tilts her head and furrows her eyebrows when she notices Jade's face change and her gaze distant, "What's wrong?"

Jade shakes her head and stutters, her breath uneven due to Tori's kisses, "I-I was just thinking... This," she gestures to the both of them with a free hand, "Is this okay with you? You know because I don't want you to feel like you have to say yes.." she trails off, looking at Tori's eyes now, glancing back and forth between them, her bottom lip pinched between her teeth, "That stupid assignment we agreed to earlier-"

"Has nothing to do with this," Tori cuts her off, and pushes herself up to kiss Jade, enough to hush all her concerns and prove this wasn't due to coercion or a dare,

"This is real," she whispers against her lips, pressing their foreheads together, "This is what I want," she lifts a hand to trace along the side of Jade's face, Jade leaning into her palm and closing her eyes at the comforting touch. Tori's hand travels down her throat, a lone finger trailing down between her breasts, "It's all okay," she breathes out, smiling up at Jade who's now smiling back at her. Their lips reunite, innocent at first, and then Jade is pushing her down against the mattress now that she knows she's sure. Her kisses are rough, her tongue slipping past Tori's lips without an ounce of caution now, though Tori doesn't protest this. Their kisses end with a parting sound each time, reuniting again and again. Tori's hands caress Jade's soft, porcelain skin, sliding up and down her back and around her waist. They pass over the fabric of her bra once, twice, before halting and slipping under the hook in the back. Jade only nods and tucks her face into Tori's neck, biting down on the skin, just as rough as before but leaving each indent of her teeth with a soft kiss. Tori tugs at the hook of the bra and it comes loose easily, her hands skillfully tugging the straps over her shoulders down. The garment slips off and it's discarded on the floor with equal care as the other clothes. Jade's breasts are perfect to Tori. They're well bigger than her own, milky white skin with erect pink nipples, translucent blue stretch marks connecting from her breasts to her chest, an evident sign that her body struggled to keep up with her large size. But to Tori.. They're perfect.

"God you're perfect," Tori breaths out, her hands caressing each breast gently, leaning up to press loving kisses on one, taking her time before moving to the other. Jade runs a hand through Tori's hair, twirling the brown strands of silk around her fingers. _She's so affectionate. Is she like this with everyone she's slept with?_

 _Wait... are we actually going to have sex?_

 _Is she a virgin?_

 _Am I taking Tori Vega's virginity?!_

Jade's mind races at this exhilerating thought. It was almost like an honor but it also scared her, _what if she regrets it? What if it's a bad experience? What if-_

"Hey, where'd you go?" Tori asks, noticing Jade's distant stare again. She kisses a trail up her neck, her thumbs still working over the mounds of flesh in her hands. Jade leans down and presses a kiss on her forehead, smiling against her skin. She pinches the center of her bra between her thumb and index finger and tugs on it, quirking a brow at Tori,

"Why is this still on?" she tilts her head, grinning. Tori leans up and Jade seizes this opportunity to work around her back, undoing the clasp of her bra, and this garment like all the others before is thrown somewhere across the floor of Tori's room, forgotten about instantly. Jade dips her head down and kisses down Tori's body, letting her breath hit Tori's dark nipple and Tori's back arches into Jade. She wedges a leg in-between Tori's and presses her knee against her core. Her tongue runs over the bud softly, tracing circles around at first, and then she sucks it into her mouth, nursing with rhythm. Tori moans at this, combined with the new found pressure between her legs, she feels like she's going to explode any moment now. She wraps her legs around Jade's frame and holds her in a tight grip, her hands raking patterns down Jade's back, leaving reddened marks in their wake. Jade releases the nipple with a pop, moving to the other, her hand fiddling with the moistened one she just let go of. She sucks harder this time, her tongue flicking rapidly over the hardened bud as it's settled in her mouth, and now Tori is groaning louder, digging crescents into her skin as her fingers sink into her shoulders. Jade nips at the sensitive skin and Tori squeaks, which earns another chuckle from Jade. Tori's hips rock eagerly against Jade's leg, feeling desperate for release now. Jade adds more pressure against Tori, letting go of the nipple now and sitting up. Her hands settle against each breast, her thumbs and index fingers pulling at the sensitive, erect nipples. Her knee grinds slowly against Tori, feeling the heat radiating through both their clothes. Tori's back arches every time Jade's knee raises against her, her breaths releasing a soft whimper right before Jade speaks.

"What's wrong Vega?" she questions, her grinds roughening as she speaks but resuming their less intense pace, her hands in unison trailing down the Latina's body, thumbs just barely poking underneath the waistband of her jeans. The pit of Tori's stomach is on fire, twirling and clenching, an all too familiar feeling increasing in proximity, "You got awfully quiet.." Jade drawls out teasingly, dipping her head and pressing kisses down Tori's body. Starting from underneath her breast and down each dip of her ribs, she kisses hotly just beneath her navel and Tori groans again, more animalistic than before. Her fingers dip beneath the waistband of Tori's jeans, pulling the fabric away and she glides her tongue against the previously hidden skin there and Tori breaks.

"Jade,"

"What is it baby," Jade replies, glancing up, her own heart skips at the realization of that last word that slipped out and her face gets flush and warm, but Tori doesn't notice or care, far too flustered and only focusing on the one thing, the one need she has right now, evident with every pulse in her body as it's amplified between her legs.

"I need.." Tori whines out, propping herself up on her elbows to look down at Jade.

"What do you need?" Jade questions, as if she doesn't know, tilting her head with fake curiosity, her fingers starting at Tori's knee and languidly dragging upward, stopping close to her core before trailing back down, her nails raking against the denim of her skinny jeans.

"You,"

"Why, lil' ol' me?" Jade mimics Tori with her known Southern belle accent. Tori half debates kicking Jade off the bed, then and there. Jade mentally counts down, _three, two, one_..

"I don't talk like that!" Tori shouts at her, sighing and falling back against the mattress, feeling defeated and far too exhausted to argue about that right now.

Then there's fiddling with the buttons on Tori's jeans and her eyes widen in shock. _This is actually going to happen_. Tori looks at Jade and Jade is looking back at her, her emotionless face familiar except she can't fight a genuine smirk this time that slips, undoing the buttons and pulling down the zipper. She tugs the jeans downward, Tori raising her hips to help her remove the pants. The action pulls Tori closer to the edge of the bed, which works for Jade, as her knees now settle against the thick plush fabric of the carpet.

Tori is wearing pink and black cheetah print underwear, the fabric visibly moistened and the thought is exhilerating for Jade. _She's like this because of me._ She rubs her hand against Tori's core, her heightened sensitivity making this motion unbearable, her sigh loud and needing, hands grabbing fistfuls of her bedding. Jade presses kisses against Tori's inner thigh, her thumb pressing directly against Tori's erect clit, rubbing soft circles and Tori moans, pleadingly, her name, her thighs trembling already. _She's so close and we haven't even started._ Jade's kisses press upward, her nose meeting with the fabric of Tori's underwear and the scent of her arousal drives her wild. She shifts her thumb to rub downward, dipping into her entrance and then back up against her clit, all through the fabric of her underwear, the moisture hot and slick sticking to her thumb.

"Vega," she goes, changing her tone softer and speaking a bit louder, "Tori,"

Tori only 'hmms' in response, probably too lost in ecstasy to speak any words.

"Can I go down on you?" she asks, her face still pressed against Tori's inner thigh, her tongue flicking against the skin that meets with her underwear, just to be extra persuasive. Tori jumps at this, swallowing thickly.

She pauses before propping onto her elbows again, looking down at Jade, "I've never.."

Jade shifts up, her fingers grabbing the waistband of her undies, "Received oral?" she finishes, smiling warmly at the Latina, who nods at this, visibly nervous. She's slightly nervous about this being her first time, but more importantly, she's nervous about how she tastes, and how Jade would react, more than worrying about being an oral-virgin.

Jade only nods understandingly, jumping up to steal another kiss from Tori, hoping to calm her somewhat, "You can let me know if you don't like what i'm doing," she mumbles against her lips, "I'll be gentle," she says.

Tori trusts her, so she smiles and nods in agreement, "Okay," she whispers, and they kiss once more for a moment longer, before Jade disappears again, settling back on the carpet and taking Tori's underwear with her.

Tori, exposed and vulnerable but not shy, any potential chance for her to be embarrassed now is filled with desire and need.

Jade lifts Tori's legs over her shoulders, trailing kisses up her inner thigh, sighing against her core, letting the heat of her breath further drive Tori nuts- and it does. She places another kiss, just above her clit this time, glancing up at Tori who is flat on her back, eyes screwed shut and chest heaving erratically. She wastes no further time, and presses her face flat against Tori's throbbing sex, her tongue working her clit with precision- side to side, up and down, the sound and the sensation making Tori cry out, in a spur of confidence she grabs at Jade's hair, holding her where she needs her most, and the sensation however painful isn't at all unpleasant to Jade, and it only further encourages her actions. _Her mouth is incredible_. Tori has never had any experience even close to this, and Jade only just made contact with her! Her tongue picks up a new rhythm, resuming with up and down, she must've noticed this is what makes Tori's thighs clench and her breath become audible. Her mouth dips just slightly lower, her tongue parting her lips and the tip dipping inside Tori, before trailing back up and swirling around her clit, then back down again. Tori's minds fogs- all she can think of is _oh, god, Jade, don't stop, Jade, Jade_. Her thighs grip tightly around Jade's head, keeping her in a vice grip. Her tongue slides inside her again, working against the tightened muscles until they relax, her thumb shifting back to her clit and starting a quick pace, up and down. Her jaw is getting sore but she ignores it for now- she was desperate to make Tori have the best orgasm of her lifetime, right here, right now. Tori's thighs tremble, her muscles clench around the Goth's tongue, her cries becoming louder, her grip on her hair becoming tighter, her body visibly building with tension. Jade can sense the finishing line approaching, the peak of her climax, so she doubles her efforts, the tip of her tongue tracing her entrance before delving back inside, her thumb applying firm and steady pressure with every stroke, and then she comes crashing down with Jade's name leaving her mouth.

Her body convulses violently, her ragged breaths ripped from her chest with every aftershock, her thighs vibrating against Jade's head, her fingers shaking into her raven hair. But Jade isn't satisfied, her mouth doesn't stop, milking out every wave of her orgasm and then some. Her mouth moves back to her clit now, sucking it into her mouth, and then she aligns two fingers, just as the last wave courses through Tori, and enters them slowly into her dripping core. She's nervous about Tori's ability to take her without gradual upsizing from one finger to two, but Tori takes it effortlessly. The channel is warm, smooth and easy, her fingers curling upwards as she pumps in and out of her, rubbing her G-spot quickly, her sucking increases in intensity when she's all the way inside. Tori's body is slick with sweat, her muscles sore from the last orgasm. She's about to tell Jade that maybe she can't go again, but the familiar fire swells in the pit of her stomach again so she throws her head back, and allows herself to let go again, and she does, this time less intense than the first, but still all the more exhausting. She screams this time, not Jade's name, or anything really- just screaming in pure bliss. She falls against the mattress, exhuasted, and if Jade wasn't just giving her best peformance, she would've been sure Tori just died because she doesn't move at all.

Jade pulls away from her sex with a departing kiss, licking the remaining sweet moisture from her lips, and takes a moment to slow her own heaving lungs before climbing onto the bed, shaking out her legs that have fallen asleep from the kneeling position. She lays down next to Tori and watches the rise and fall of her ribs as they gradually find a steady, semi-normal rhythm. Tori murrs and uses the last of her energy to shuffle over to Jade who she feels is laying way too far, and without asking, most likely too delirious to, snuggles her face inbetween the crook of Jade's neck and her shoulder. Jade freezes apprehensively at this, at first, but melts into the position soon enough, resting her head against Tori. She counts her breathing along with the clock that is on a desk, breath for breath, second for second. Tori's breathing shallows and she doesn't respond to Jade's nudges or calls of her name. Jade takes Tori's hand and holds it in her own, squeezing it softly and she swears she can feel it just slightly squeeze back.

They fall asleep with their fingers intertwined.


End file.
